Blood for the Masses
by Neko Airie
Summary: You have had a growth spurt, yes? Well I bet you have never had one like me. I went for major change during this growth spurt, I was now eternally young. Why? I am a vampire. Yes a vampire. Ryoma/Kevin (only a little not to mushy) Ryoma/ Tezuka
1. Chapter 1: The Change

Due to the interest in this story I have decided that I am going to continue, although I re-read the tester chapter and have decided that I am going to rewrite it.

So thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed and have responded to this story.

* * *

Summer sun beat down on the few final days the Japanese summer holiday. The student population was due to return to their respective schools next week. Ryoma was due to go back to Seigaku and back to tennis, and his team was in for a shock. Seigaku had decided to join the small fraction of Japanese schools that was not using a uniform for its students, Hyotie had also joined them in this.

Monday morning came bright and early, and Ryoma was due at the first tennis practice of the year. There was one problem though his uniform no longer fit, in fact he had had to buy and entire new wardrobe before he went back to school. He rolled out of the plush bed, tossing his long hair to one side over his shoulder; this summer his growth spurt had really done a number on his appearance. Stretching his feline body he popped the joints in his shoulders. His catlike eyes scanned the room as he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out one of his favorite outfits.

Dragging on a pair of black baggy demine jeans with chains on the belt loops that hugged his legs and bum. Putting a dragon t-shirt over his naturally muscled chest and adding a zip up jumper and black buckled boots he was ready to deal with the new mane of hair. The long main of black emerald hair was tied back and pinned up before it was even manageable for everyday activities let alone a tennis match. Putting on the silver locket was the finishing touch for the outfit. Striding out of the room he was ready for the day.

The rooms of the house were extravagant and the corridors regal as were all the estates that his family owned. The dinning room was quiet and the table was near enough empty when Ryoma entered and spotted his older brother at the other end of the room. Ah that was another problem he was going to have, his older brother, sure most of the team new about Ryoga his oldest brother but he was the odd one out of the family. No he had his second older brother was Keigo Atobe. The flick of the lilac hair was perfect as usual and the pressed Egyptian cotton shirt was creaseless tidy. He sat back in his chair and looked at Ryoma over his glass.

"Morning Brother, looking forward to going to school." He smirked and mocked him. Ryoma leant back in the chair and glared at him as a servant poured him a glass of thick red liquid that slowly sloshed around the glass.

"To being stared at and questioned? Yes, of course I am." He replied voice heavy with sarcasm. Lifting the glass to his lips his eyes flashed with a crimson shimmer as he sipped the blood from the glass.

That was the entire cause of this growth spurt to the 6", golden-eyed Adonis that he was now, being a vampire. Or to be exact the vampires version of puberty. You hit 15 and wake up with the appearance that you will have for the rest of your immortal life.

Ryoma passed a glance over his watch and closed his eyes sighing, it was time for him to go. Swing his long legs off the table and standing he placed the empty glass on the table. Keigo was watching him and appeared to remember something.

"Ryoma, wait a moment." Ryoma paused for a moment and looked at his watch again.

"I can't I'm going to be late. I don't want laps" He sidled out of the room grabbing his coat and signature tennis bag. Opening the grand doors letting the sun kiss his skin he prepared himself for the stress of the day.

The Rolls Royce Phantom sat on the from drive with a door open and waiting for it's passenger, it was now Ryomas right to use any of the vehicle in the estate as he was an adult with true standing.

You see this puberty had a nasty habit of killing the teen that underwent it, there was no doubt that Ryoma was going to survive he was of pure blood but there were traditions to be followed and the young vampire couldn't own anything under his family name until he was 15. Hence he went by the name Echizen and was staying with his Aunt and Uncle while he was a Child. Every vampire had to undergo this so it was considered improper not to stay with a relative. Keigo had stayed with Kabaji and his family until two years ago.

The ride was quite and peaceful on the way to school as it should have been, checking his rackets along the way he went through his cover story again in his head to make sure that he was not forgetting something. He felt the car slow and bump over the curb into the gates of the schoolyard.

Tezuka stood off to the side of the courts watching the team practice. They were down one player. Echizen, although when he looked at the registration forms this year it was Ryoma Atobe. He couldn't quite figure that out but he wasn't one to ask questions. He had started the rest of the team on drills already and was planning Ryomas punishment for when he did get there.

He turned when he heard the low rumble of a well-tuned car and was shocked to see one of the Atobe family's cars pulling into the school courtyard. The white car stopped and the engine quieted.

The rest of the team had also stopped practicing now and were congregating at the fence by the courtyard. Momo had come up beside Tezuka and was frowning.

"What is he doing here?" He seethed; he didn't like Keigo and was defiantly not going to tolerate him on what he considered his and his team's territory.

The driver got out of the car and opened the door of the car, catching hold of Ryomas bags and holding them as Ryoma climbed from the car.

The first thing to exit the car was the long emerald hair that the team was familiar with but not in such quantities, Ryoma swung his legs from the car and gracefully stepped out ducking to avoid the top of the door frame. Straightening up he was displayed in full regalia to the team and the fans to the team.

"What time with you be needing me here sir?" The driver asked head down

"I will call. You are dismissed" His voice was deeper and smoother reminiscent of a male opera singer, it drew them all in. Taking his bags from the driver he walked towards the fence and his Boucho.

"I apologies for being late." Tezuka was lost for words and Inui was scribbling in his notebook with impassioned curiosity.

"Echizen? Why are you late and arriving in an Atobe vehicle?" Tezuka questioned quickly determined to get to the bottom of this as fast as possible.

"Atobe, I got up late and it was mine to use." Ryoma answered in his usual smug tone.

"Pardon. Atobe?" Momo asked confused

""Ryoma Atobe. My name." He walked passed the team heading towards the changing room, calling over his shoulder:

"I need a new uniform, I have out grown mine." With a smug smile he vanished inside the club house.

The team began to talk among themselves, each personal conversation to same effect of;

"Does he mean that he is related to Atobe Keigo?" and "Did you see him, he has… well he can't be the same person"

The regulars had huddeled together and were chatting amoungst themselves in eager whispers.

"Did you see that, He's grown about 2 ½ bloody feet in six weeks and his eyes. He is beautiful." Eiji commented with a deep awe of wonder, they all agreed including Tezuka who had always noticed the baby regular for his looks and personality but now he was stunning.

Ryoma walked from the club house in joggers and a tight white t-shirt, standing in the doorway of the courts he dragged the long emerald hair into a tight pony tail and on the last pull though of the band left it half in. With his bangs no longer obscuring his eyes they could all see the hypnotic gaze a he cast it over the team.

"How many laps, Boucho?" Tezuka shook his head slightly as he concentrated on the decision

"40" He answered tersely and with conviction. He watched as Ryoma took of at a fast jog, long legs pumping in the movement. The rest of the team went back to their drill finding it difficult to concentrate and frequently looking up at the beautiful boy.

Ryoma quickly finished the laps, although he could have done them faster but there were rules that you had to follow when fitting in with the humans. He strode over to Tezuak and waited for his assigned drill.

"Echi- Atobe" The name was strange on the tounge of Tezuka " I need a game with you. You will be playing in the finals this year if, no when we get there. So court D" Tezuka began to walk over there as Ryoma followed.

When each of the pair were situated on their respective sides of the court, they spun for the serve, it fell in Ryomas favour.

"Your serve." They both backed to the base line and prepared. From the side line Ryoma heard Ari state that: "He ain't going to win, he has always cheated" He recognized the voice as the player that has never made the team regulars despite his belief that he should have no matter his skill or rather lack there of.

The sound of the ball on the astro turf was loud in the silence, as he bounced it. Throwing the ball in the air and striking it he added the revers spin; Twist serve. The ball shot across the net crashing into the court, spinning on the baseline and gaining speed. Tezuka was prepared for the twist serve but this was a previously unseen ferocity. He could see that this was a new spin, pardon the pun, on the twist serve. Placing his racquet in front of his face to try and protect it. The ball smashed into his strings and spun there the friction wearing the strings thin, Tezuka eyes widened and he quickly move his head to the side a split second before the string wore through.

Ryoma moved into a relaxed stance and waited for the shock of the power shot to wear off. Tezuka slowly looked at his racquet in near astonishment as the strings still vibrated.

"That was …." He struggled to find a word and settled on "Impressive". The on lookers were murmuring to each other. Wandering to his tennis bag he pulled out one of his spare racquets. Ryoma came to the net and held out the spare.

"I will replace that for you. Later today if you're free." He offered turning away after Tezuka had taken the racquet.

The continued the game, Ryoma held back slightly as he didn't want to risk hurting his Boucho if possible. He was wary of the elbow and tried to avoid to much spin. The game was close until Ryoma decided that his Boucho was getting annoyed with him holding back and the match finished 2-4 Ryomas win. Tezuka heaved air into his parched lungs and held out his hand for a water bottle, that Oishi ran over with. Oishi was a typical mother hen and was in full-fledged preen and protect mode.

"Oishi, I'm fine. Great match, you went easy on me first but you picked up at the middle and finished strong. You have made amazing improvement and will lead a strong finals match." He stood and looked to the rest of the regulars. "Well team with talent and skill like that on our team we must try and keep up and not hold him back. We will win the national this year." The regulars were riled and even more enthusiastic by this display and began to practice even harder. Ryoma completed a few more drills with Inui when Tezuka called the practice to a close.

The rest of the day followed in much the same way; whispering and muttering accompanied by stares full of jealousy or adoration. Afternoon practice could finish fast enough for him. Everyone was changing and showering when Ryoma pulled the pins from his hair and let it cascade over his shoulders and he shook his head. Momo who was stood to his left and Fuji who was on his right along with any other person within a 3 foot radius got a face full of hair as it fell to frame his face.

"Whoa, mate control 'ur hair" Momo spluttered, wiping his face.

"Sorry," Ryomas gathered it and tied it back up once he had change his top. The boys in the room stared at the toned chest, Ryoma twitched glaring over his shoulder.

"Do you mind" he hissed in a dangerous voice. They all turned away blushing.

Rolling his eyes he finished changing and made to leave.

"Hey Ryoma, wanna get burgers although I doubt that you can still fit on my bike" Ryoma laughed and waited for him to catch up.

"I can run beside the bike, I done a lot of specialist training over in America with my brother." Momo nodded,

"With Ryoga, yeah?" Ryoma cocked one eyebrow.

"No, With Keigo, who else?" Momo just looked at him dead panned "Of course, who else other than the man you have insulted at every turn. How did you manage to keep that a secret and what about your father and mother?" Ryoma began to jog along side the red bike as Momo peddled.

"Well long story shot, My dad is really my uncle that I was staying with while he taught me tennis." Ryoma kept with the agree cover and they quickly arrived at the burger joint.

Momo dismounted and locked the bike to the stands; they walked to the doors and looked inside.

"Aw man the lines huge. We gonna have to wait forever" Whined Momo, letting his head fall back. Ryoma smirked and removed his jacket, tossing the hair out of his eyes he looked at Momo.

"I think I can fix that." Swinging the door open and walking in he coughed lightly and watched at the room became fixed on him. Walking to the counter no one challenged him under his hypnotic gaze.

* * *

Well I have completely re-written this chapter and am going to upload chapter two now that I am certain that people want this story. Any one willing to beta pm me.


	2. Chapter 2: Shock

Hey all, Thanks for all the great reviews, Galesou and a guest who I hope enjoy this, went through a rough patch of Writers block.

If any of you have any ideas pipe up, and I will welcome them.

* * *

Walking sedately down the corridor of people, listening to the whispers of the on lookers. The girl at the counter was blushing pink when he got there, her face flushed even more when he spoke.

"Can I have… four large burgers and two drinks, one ponta and one coke" his voice was velvet as he spoke, the girl who's name badge identified her as Lizzie fumbled with the computer and stammered the price. Ryoma handed over a card and waited turning back to a stunned Momo.

"See I do come in handy some times" he stated mater-of-factly. Momo didn't know what to say. Ryoma, who was normally a wallflower, now had it and was flaunting it. That and Ryoma the scrounger was actually paying for his own food.

"Um… me sirs but your food is ready." Lizzie stuttered pushing the stocked tray towards them. Ryoma nodded to her and picked up the tray. Moving towards the tables at the front of the shop and sat down. Unwrapping one of the burgers he took a bite and chewed slowly. It was nice food but it held no pleasure or sustenance. Only blood filled those needs anymore. Swallowing he placed the burger down deciding he no longer wanted to eat it. He became aware of someone stood next to him. Looking up he saw the waitress Lizzie.

"Yes? Can I help you." She jumped.

"Um… I just go off work and I was wondering weather or not, if you would like…" She stopped and chickened out. "Um... don't worry" She ran out of the restaurant and off down the street. Ryoma just stared after her with an astonished expression.

"What on earth was all that about?" Asked Momo with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no Idea" Ryoma replied turning back to his food, catching sight of his watch he became aware of the time and stood.

"I best be going, I need to replace Bucho's racquet, and my brother will be waiting on my arrival home." Standing and slinging his jacket and tennis bag over his shoulder he pulled out his phone. Dialing the driver he asked to be picked up and taken home. Momo was scoffing his last burger when he followed Ryoma out.

"Hey I've got some questions. Like how did you manage to keep the fact that you and Atobe were brothers a secret." Ryoma threw a cocky grin over his shoulder.

" Well I thought that you would work it out eventually, I mean I didn't think it was important enough to tell and I called him Monkey King. How else could call the great Atobe Keigo Monkey King and get away with it right" Momo nodded and decided on his next question, looking Ryoma up and down he asked.

"What about all this?" Ryoma frowned, porcelain skin creasing.

"You just pointed to all of me." Momo laughed and explained

"Well when we left school you were a chibi brat with a cocky attitude and an only child. Now your six foot marble model with an Atobe brother but still with the cocky attitude, that hasn't changed" Momo waited on and answer as Ryoma tried to come up with a plausible lie.

"I had a growth spurt, that's all" he tried lamely expecting Momo to call him on it. He didn't though, just shrugged.

A posh car pulled up and the door swung open and Keigo lent across the seats.

'Hey Otouto, I was around so I thought that I would pick you up in….stead. RYOMA!" As Keigo was talking Ryoma had gone sheet white and was shaking. Collapsing to his knees he began to heave.

"I don't think that Burger agreed with me." Ryoma heaved again. Keigo was quickly by his brother's side and was lifting him into the car. "Lets get you home." Keigo was trying not to panic, he didn't think that Ryoma would go out today, but human food doesn't mix well with a vampire's metabolism. Momo watched as they drove away, Ryoma was moaning in the passenger seat clutching his belly.

Ryoma was panting in the car, writing in the seat in pain. His fangs dropped and he began moaning again. Putting his foot down on the accelerator (he would pay the fines later) Keigo look quickly at Ryoma very worried now, he needed to get Ryoma to a safe place, away from humans. Using one hand to rummage around the car he pulled an empty bag from under the seat and handed it to Ryoma.

"You are going to be sick. Just let it happen. Your body is just trying to remove the foreign substance."

He had just got the bag open hen his body convulsed and he was sick. Ryoma leant back in the chair and began to pant again.

"Thirsty, so thirsty" Ryoma moaned hungrily.

"The glove box, a bag of blood is in there" Keigo opened the glove box with one hand keeping his eyes on the road. Tearing into the blood bag savagely he drained it fast.

"Ryoma slow down, you have to slow down." Keigo urged slinging the car fiercely round the bend. Ryoma wasn't listening. Ryoma clearly wanted more but Keigo had no more in the car, they were nearing Kevin's house, Ryomas boyfriend. It was a safe house for the brothers if they were ever in trouble. Many a time a Pureblood was caught short or in an accident, so many had pre-agreed safe houses along with the public ones.

"Ryoma I'm taking you to Kevin, You hear me. Kevin. You need more blood." Ryoma was slipping in and out of consciousness by now, Keigo could have laughed at the irony of the situation if it was to anyone else, such a simple thing could bring an immortal like them to there knees. Ryoma began to heave again, Keigo was afraid of this, couldn't Ryoma get a break.

"Ryoma?" He tried, Ryoma opened the the bag again and regurgitated the blood he had drank. He had drunk it far to fast and it was far to much and an already compromised system.

"Ryoma look at me, shit. Ryoma" his head just swung sickly, he was going into blood shock (A condition that was a kin to allergic reaction) his body was trying to everything to stop a foreign toxin from entering his body, in the process despite needing blood it was rejecting anything that it didn't have time process. In worse case scenario it would force a vampire into hibernation.

Willing the car to go even faster he touched the small screen on the car and selected the mobile connection, ordering the car to call Kevin he listened to the dial tone. Waiting.

"Come on, pick up" He hissed through clenched teeth casting looks at Ryoma, who was complete in the throws of the blood shock now, Limp and lifeless. There was a split second where Keigo thought that Kevin wasn't going to pick up was relived when he heard:

"Hey Keigo, my man. How's my little Ryo-Baby?" Keigo didn't answer the questions properly,

"I'm bring Ryoma over, we need a safe house. He's going into blood shock" A split second of silence when Kevin replied.

"What!? Why?" Hes asked accusingly.

"I hadn't told him yet about human food and why he can't eat it, I forgot this morning." Kevin was livid, it was one of the first things that a matured vampire was supposed to learn.

"Why, how could you forget. I asked you weather or not I should give him his lessons, but no and now my Ryoma is…" He couldn't even begin to express his anger. "What ever just hurry up and get here. Give him your blood, his fangs will recognize it." He hung up.

Keigo bit his own wrist hard and placed it against Ryomas mouth, "Only a little Otouto, we are nearly there" Ryoma drank avidly, body recognizing the blood through family ties.

Keigo couldn't have been more please to see that house before. The large classy house was Victorian in design and had Kevin stood outside waiting impatiently for the pair of them. Skidding to a stop outside the doors Kevin went straight to the door and pulled Ryoma out. Keigo took a moment to collect himself everything would be okay now.

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Protector

So here we go, chapter three. Thank you Galesou.

* * *

Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing, that great posh prat had forgotten, forgotten to give Ryoma one of the most important lessons of his immortal life. It made his blood boil. Pacing he waited for the arrival of his lover and brother, freezing when he heard the sound of the well tuned engine.

The car pulled into the drive and stopped at the doors. Keigo jumped out one hand pressed to a quickly healing wrist as Kevin ran to tend to Ryoma. Looking slightly better than Kevin had feared. The best that Kevin could do at the moment was drip feed Ryoma blood while his body dealt with re-balancing it's self. Picking him up he carried the limp newborn through the many elegant corridors of his home and into the master bedroom, his and Ryomas room. Laying him on the soft sheet he called out to a servant.

"Bring me the freshest blood we have and a syringe." The maid who was a half vampire bowed and moved quickly from the room to obey her master.

"Ryoma" he didn't know if he could hear him but thought it best to tell Ryoma what he was doing. "I am going to change your clothes and put you to bed." Ryoma gave no response to the information.

Keigo was pacing outside of the room, knowing that he would not be welcome in there at the moment. After all technically this was all his fault; if he had told Ryoma about the human food thing then he wouldn't be in this situation. Slumping against the wall and sliding down he let his head fall back and rest on the wooden paneling. Closing his eyes he prepared himself for the inevitable telling off from Kevin

Once Kevin had changed Ryoma the maid came back through the door with the blood and the syringe, Setting it on the bedside table she bowed and left again gently closing the door. Drawing the blood into the syringe he pressed the blunt tip against his lips and slowly dropped the blood on the back of Ryomas tongue, causing a reflexive swallow. Waiting for a minuet before repeating the process, it was going to be a long few hours.

Ryomas consciousness swam in a murky fog, trying to push its self to the surface. His hunger was tickling at his stomach and he was confused about how he got in this state. He felt a dripping sensation, then the tickling stopped. Blood.

Forcing his eyes open he was shocked to see Kevin. Then his brothers word floated through his clogged mind

"Going to see Kevin" He tried to push himself up into a seated position. Kevin gently help and put pillows behind his back and head.

"What happened? The last thing I remember properly is Keigo's car pulling up." He said his brown creasing in confusion.

"You went into blood shock, because that half wit of a brother forgot to tell you about not eating human food. Reacts badly in the body." Ryoma would have hit him if he had the strength.

"Where is my half wit of a brother then?" Kevin nodded to the door and watched it swing open to reveal a contrite looking Keigo.

"Ryoma? Otouto? I am so sorry that I forgot it's just...I there was so much that I had to tell you. Mum and Dad should have been the ones to teach you. But they had gone off... I'm sorry..." Ryoma could see that Keigo was truly sorry and that he didn't mean to forget. Ryomas face softened into a rare caring smile.

"Aniki I forgive you. It wasn't deliberate and I'm still here so no harm done." He whispered softly to Keigo. His head shot up and he strode across the room enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

"Um..Aniki...I can't breath." Keigo just laughed.

Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could Ryoma forgive him, and 'no harm done'. Was he completely stupid. How could he say that going into blood shock as no harm. Confusion and anger bubbled beneath the skin finally pouring over and out of his mouth.

"No harm done!" he yelled spontaniously " You were in blood shock." standing from the bed he looked angrily at the pair. "Ryoma that oaf was stupid enough to forget one of the most important lessons in our culture. Whats next he going to waltz right in to a school and bite some one, announce us to the world." He didn't notice the look of hurt of Keigo's face. "And you, Ryoma are you so blind to see that this is all his fault. Maybe your as stupid as him..." Once the words left his mouth he stopped "No...no...I didn't..." Ryoma shifted towards his brother

"You didn't what? Hmm.. mean to call me stupid... call my brother stupid. Hurt me..." he let his gaze drop from Kevin "You say the same thing every time you open you mouth" He slowly used Keigo to stand and leant on him." Come on Aniki, I want to go home." Keigo nodded and lifted Ryomas arms around his shoulders. "Kevin I think we should seriously consider our relationship" Kevin was panicking now. He rushed to get round the edge of the bed but his a transparent wall, looking at Ryoma he was shocked to see more than hurt, a deep seated pain. "Ryoma please..." He trailed of placing his hands against the defensive wall.

The car was quiet as they drove back through the streets, towards the Atobe estate. Keigo looked out the corner of his eye at Ryoma.

"Ryoma? You and Kevin..."

"Don't want to talk about it!" Keigo sighed and tried to place his hand on Ryomas shoulder but came us against the wall.

"Ryoma please?" Ryoma had had it by now, his head whipped round and electricity crackled through his body. Thumping the side of the car he sent the electric charge through the small metal fixings and into the electric engine components. Keigo placed his head against his wheel when the car just stopped.

"Ryoma, Why? Now I have to get another car." Ryoma just cast a scathing look at him and clambered clumsily from the car.

"I'm leaving, Tezuka is coming by so..." He pulled the thoughts of others into his own minds and altered their perception. He no longer featured in their conscious minds. He wanted to think and not be disturbed as he walked.

He had felt his conncetion with Kevin slipping since he had matured. He was always the younger and Kevin enjoyed holding it over him. He may have loved him once but soon it stopped being love making and slipped into just sex. Did that make sense, yes. Yes it did. He and Kevin were not meant to be together they were not ; Parabati (Destined By Blood). Rubbing his tired eyes with his hands and looked up at the bright sky. Oh the irony, blazing sun and streets full of happy people. It was never like this in the movies, when it was a sad scene it was bad weather.

He came to the house with surprising speed even for him and was shocked to see Tezuka was already walking up the steps, it couldn't be that late already could it. Looking at his watch he saw that it was 6:15pm.

"Boucho!" He called from the end of the drive and jogged to get to him, careful not to use his supernatural speed.

"Ah Echizen. Good evening, were you out?" Ryoma shook his head. He felt all the pain of the afternoon drain away when he looked his captains face. It hadn't occurred to him before but he felt sublimely calm in his presence.

"No, Do you want to go in?" He asked gesturing to the doors of the house. He began to lead the way when Tezuka nodded. As Tezuka moved Ryoma caught a scent of him and felt the waved of hunger move through his body. I want that.

Tezuka was pleased when he saw Ryoma, his blood sped up and crawled under his skin trying to get to Ryoma. He was a protector. And he had found had his protectorate. It was time to act.

* * *

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tezuka was waiting... waiting for many things.. but for one thing he was done waiting. Ryoma. The pair were sat in the parlour of the grand house the silence thick and awkward. Ryoma fidgeted while Tezuka sat stock still. A servant came in with a tray, containing tea and a few snacks meant for Tezuka, although there was a jelly pot that was spiked with blood for Ryoma to make it bearable along with a tall glass of synthetic watered down blood. Neither were particularly appetising but where necessary to appear normal to guests. Ryoma poured for Tezuka and reached for the Jelly pot mind flashing to the incident with Momo he paused before picking it up and placing a small mouth full on his tongue and trying not to grimace at the dull taste.

Tezuka who was innately aware of what Ryoma was felt something in the pit of his stomach, guilt or anger. Guilt for not announcing that he knew what Ryoma was and that he needn't force himself to eat the doctored food and make himself uncomfortable and anger that this was really necessary as Ryoma had to hide himself from everyone he trusted and knew other than his brother. Making a split second decision to alleviate Ryoma of the human costume.

"You need not make yourself uncomfortable on my behalf Ryoma." He spoke clearly in tone but his words were cryptic. Ryoma cocked his head to the side and arranged his face into a suitably confused expression. "Boucho? What ever do you mean?" Tezuka nodded to the food. "I am well aware that you shouldn't be eating human food even doctored human food." Waving over a servant asked them to bring Ryoma a fresh measure of his usual diet. Ryoma was just staring at him.

How did he know? Had his fangs dropped in school was it his eyes? Tezuka kept his trade mark stone face on. "How? I made sure to hide everything I could." Tezuka nodded to Ryoma "I must say you did a splendid job, but I am one of the Enlightened and Protector. You are aware of what that means right?"

A Protector OR Enlightened One

This referred to the people, human or not quite all human who were aware of the supernatural world and saw it for what it was they often were not aware of what they were and were declared mad by others when they stared seeing these thing but there were families that kept the old ways, of teaching the children to _See_. The families were generally attached to and supernatural family by way of blood debt or bond and would protect the members of the family in any way they could.

Ryoma let it sink in. A Protector, that explained the calmness and safety he felt around his captain but not the shear hunger for his blood. "How long have you been aware of my heritage?" It was a superfluous question but he just wanted to see the skill of the Protector.

"The second I met your brother really" Ryoma nodded the maid walked back in with a wine glass, the dark liquid made Ryomas stomach rumble. Tipping and sipping from the glass he waited for Tezuka to carry on.

"He has a certain air around him and well... my family are well versed in the old ways. They still teach the family lineages and hereditary." nodding and placing the glass back on the table it made sense at the moment.

* * *

Hey, I am currently waiting on some chaps from my beta so updates are un predictable. I will post unbetaed until then.


End file.
